Avatar Legend of Mako or is it Korra?
by The Girl of Steel
Summary: One morning Mako awakes and finds himself not in his bedroom with his brother but in the Avatar's bedroom and in the Avatar's body How will Mako deal with being the Avatar? and Where's Korra? Constructive critism & ideas allowed no flames Possible Makorra
1. Chapter 1

The distant knocking on the door infiltrates his sleep, drawing him to consciousness. Blinking groggily he rolls over to squint at the noisy menace blaring at him from the other side of the door. _Huh? That can't be right._ He rubs his eyes and takes another look. _Why is Toza knocking so early?_ Rolling onto his back he drapes an arm across his eyes, his other hand feeling around._ Just another ten minutes..._

Except that the uncomfortable pressure of a full bladder, now making its presence well known with the new sleeping position, makes it difficult to return to sleep. He rolls onto his side in an attempt to ignore the desire to pee.

After a moment of failure he flings back the blanket and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Rubbing his eyes once more, he wonders irritably why his mattress seems higher than usual, his feet barely able to rest flat on the floor. Assuming Bolin is the underlying cause for the odd prank he heaves himself up and shuffles towards the bathroom, his eyes half-closed in the pale dawn light.

Recollecting that he woke alone, he looks towards the bathroom. Holding his breath he listens for any noise emanating from the room.

Straining to hear anything he edges closer to the door, reaching for the door knob. With a false sense of bravado he resolutely opens the door a crack and peers in. _Empty_.

Letting out his breath in a sigh, noting the odd, slightly high-pitched tone – _must just be from nervous anticipation_ – he pads towards the toilet, still eager to relieve himself. He reaches down to lift the toilet seat and pauses, catching sight of his arm. Dropping the seat with a clatter he lifts his hand to his face, staring at it with growing anxiety

_What the heck? Why do I have Korra's arm__?_ Lowering his arm shakily, he tentatively looks down. Two small, pert lumps on his chest interrupted his vision and for a second – or two – he is transfixed by the sight. He draws his arms up to pat the lumps, a Horrified look resting on his features until he suddenly grasps the gravity of the situation.

_Oh no no no no!. _He bursts from the bathroom, skidding on the door mat outside the door with arms flailing, and runs towards the door bumping into a tall figure.

"Ah Korra good morning to you I finally see your up" Tenzin said looking down at his student who looked up at him in confusion.

"Um hey Tenzin….." _"Korra" _said Mako had been not to long but somewhat long enough the Avatar to hear her complain often about her air bending master

"Don't forget training starts in an hour" Tenzin said walking away from his student he was going to wake her up but she woke up on her own not seeing the shock on her face

Mako's jaw dropped "KORRA!" he cries, not used to the strange twist of his words and the feminine tone escaping his mouth.

Author's Note: Hey this is my new and 1st Avatar Story I decided doing a body switching story because there hasn't been one written in Avatar yet I think so please leave me a review on the next chapter Korra wakes up and sees she has a _"_little friend_"._


	2. Korra Is now Mako So Sad

At the same moment that Mako was being yanked to consciousness by the knocking of the door, Korra was beginning to stir, her body clock slowly drawing her awake.

She vaguely wonders why Tenzin hadn't wake her up yet, in her semi-lucid state , she notices the sweaty and slightly offensive odor radiating from around her. Her nose wrinkles – _smells like old socks and stinking boys_ – and as she stretches with a loud yawn, her knuckles brushing the bed head, she realizes with disgust that she seems to be a contributing source of the smell. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she swings her legs over the side of the bed, with the intention of promptly showering the stench off.

Her legs jar painfully as her feet hit the floor sooner than she anticipated. She blinks in the early morning light, the low-hanging sun peeping over the window sill, blinding her somewhat as she drags herself heavily from the bed with a frown.

Distracted by thoughts of feeling strangely leaden and awkward, and curious why'd she stink so much –_Huh?, what happened last night? _- She fails to notice the pair of shoes lying in her path. After stumbling over the shoes, her foot snags inside a pair of pants, and in an attempt to halt her inevitable fall she reaches for the bed post.

Her eyes widen in surprise as her hand slips over the top of the post, caused by the towel slung carelessly over the top, and with her full weight behind her she lands sprawled on the floor._ Wait what! What...?_ Looking up from her prostrate position she realizes with disgust that her face is bare inches away from a rumpled collection of dirty socks, boxers and clothes along with another bed on the other side of the room. Yuck_! That's disgusting!_

Rumpled beneath her hand is the towel that led to her current position and as she scowls at the object of her demise, she suddenly focuses on the hand resting atop it. Her scowl slowly vanishes and is replaced by one of simple astonishment, her brain unable to process the contradiction witnessed by her eyes. Tentatively, with fingers twitching, she draws the hand towards her face, her eyes tracing along the outline of each finger.

Her brain is numb. She clenches her fists closed loosely and drops her arms as she casts her eyes over the messy room. Slowly standing, she absently kicks her foot free from its trapped position within the pants and turns to look back at the bed and the rumpled sheets with a frown.

Her brain tentatively begins to whirr once again - _How did I end up here, like this?_ She looks down at her outstretched hands once more – _my hands, or Mako's hands. _

As Korra glances over the small tip-site that is Mako and Bolin's room a string of thoughts creep into her mind – _if I'm waking up in Mako's body, then what's happening to mine? Could he wake up in my body? _With a sudden look of horror it hits her –_Oh no!, I do not trust that jerk with my body! Who knows what he will be doing with it! No, I have a bad feeling... _Korra then looked down at the lower part of her body looking at her boxers her hand was moving _down there_.

She hooks a thumb over the waist band of the pale cotton boxers and squeezing her eyes shut, stretches the elastic out. Drawing a deep breath she opens her eyes and takes a peek. She released the elastic with a snap; her head began spinning and a wave of nausea washing over her a blush across her face spread all over her face she hadn't know Mako was a bit "well-endowed "_down there._

Stumbling over many items Korra made her way to the kitchen it wasn't a big fancy kitchen just a small one with a table two chairs a fridge and a stove and window looking around she found a note.

_Dear Mako,_

_Toza says we don't have a game or practice tonight so I'm got to go out and do some things in the city I'll be back with dinner Why don't you go visit Korra *wink-wink* Anyway see you later at dinner bro._

_From, Bolin _

_The greatest, handsome pro-bending earth bender who ever lived._

Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes at the note but she shook her head no time to waste soon Mako was gonna have to start training in her body soon running back to the room and tripping she put some clean clothes and shoes on and rushed out the door to catch a boat to Air Temple Island.

_I hope I am not too__ late, _"MAKOOO!" Korra shouted receiving strange looks from other passengers.

Author's Note: Okay here's Chapter 2 I was able to post both chapter today I have a few things to say the rating will be changed from K to T due to the story's content Anyway please leave me a review or opinions and idea I am accepting and spread my story around I am also looking for a beta-reader as well if anyone is interested.

_**On the next episode**_

Mako has to pee but Korra forbids him to relieve himself in her body and both try to deal with the day ahead of them what crazy shenanigans will befall on them both?


	3. Mako and Korra trying to Deal with it

_Previously On Dragon ball Z _

_Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes at the note but she shook her head no time to waste soon Mako was gonna have to start training in her body soon running back to the room and tripping she put some clean clothes and shoes on and rushed out the door to catch a boat to Air Temple Island. _

_I hope I am not too__ late, __"MAKOOO!" Korra shouted receiving strange looks from other passengers._

Korra impatiently waited as the ferry was making its way to Air Temple Island She had to get there before Mako did anything stupid in her body She didn't trust the emotionally constipated Fire bender In her body she knows Mako wouldn't do anything perverted in her body but she still had to worry the young Avatar hopped of the ferry and rand towards Tenzin's home.

Knocking on the door Korra anxiously awaited the door, opened and revealed Jinora answering for her father who was busy with his wife and waking up both the talkative Ikki and hyper Meelo.

"Hello who are you" Jinora asked Korra politely

"Um… I'm Mako….." Korra said as she was uncertain at this entire mess of things Jinora's eyes lit up in a bit of excitement

"Oh! Your that handsome firebender boy that driver Korra crazy aren't you?" Jinora asked with a smile on her face

Korra couldn't help but blush a little at the young Air bender's question she knew she should have not talk to Jinora and Ikki about Mako driving her crazy looks like she learned it the hard way she needed an answer fast.

"Um…. Well we're just teammates anyway is _Korra_ here? I need to talk to her" Korra said urgently to the young girl Jinora nodded, and ran back in to bring "_Korra_" to "_Mako_" as both teens stood there Korra dragged Mako away from the house far away from Jinora

Unbeknowingly to them Jinora had rushed to a semi-still sleeping Ikki's room and told her Korra's "Boyfriend" on the island and they left the house that got Ikki up and dressed both decided to go spy on the Avatar and her "Boyfriend" but bumped into Meelo.

"Hey! What's going on? Where are you two going? Daddy says we have to train and do that thing with our eyes closed Medicate? Medimate? Decimate? Mincemeat I think" Meelo said rubbing his eyes looking at both his older sisters.

"Sorry Meelo but we have to go were gonna go spy on Korra and the cute fire bender boy" Ikki said

Jinora face-palmed now Meelo was going to annoy them to spy on Korra Meelo grinned and jumped on Jinora's back She had no choice if he didn't come he would probably tell their father what they and Korra with Mako going to do

"I'm coming to!" Meelo shouted thankfully, their parents were too busy to even the hyper boy yell.

"Okay Ok just be quiet" Jinora said Meelo cheered and the 3 siblings took off trying to find Korra and Mako.

Korra had dragged Mako far enough stopping she looked Mako-err, herself up and down at least he had gotten her dressed in her regular clothes.

An awkward silence hangs, Mako sitting in the middle of the path, trying to take furtive glances downwards at the ground without incurring Korra's wrath, and Korra's pointedly looking anywhere _but_ downwards, or in the direction of the sometime emotionless inhabitant of her body.

"What do we do? And how the heck did this happen?" Korra asked she was a bit frustrated and pissed at the situation

"We just have to try and act like each other and find out later" Mako suggested at the Avatar who looked at him in disbelief.

"No Way! We need to fix this now" Korra snapped at the sitting Mako who glared up back at her

"We have no other choice and besides you have training to do" Mako said a bit deadpanned at the hot-head girl.

"Fine I'll be you Ahem Hi I'm is Mako I am a firebender and I have no emotion but anger" Korra said trying to imitate the firebender who was glaring hard at her while she laughed

"My turn I'm Korra I'm a hot-head who disobeys everyone and I'm the Avatar" Mako mocked in his voice Korra stopped laughing and glared back at him she yanked Mako off the ground

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Korra shouted in his-err, her face Mako smirked it wasn't fun being impersonated was it?

"Ok I think we should calm down a little" Mako said prying Korra's hand of his arm he then found himself pushed (Not to roughly) to the ground Mako groaned a bit rising to stand and brushing dirt from his backside, his hands lingering a little longer than necessary.

"Ok I did overreact a little and Mako what are you doing?" Korra said crossing her arms over her chest huffing a little

Mako was dancing from foot to foot, with a clear look of discomfort.

"Uh, well, I have to, uh..." he stammers, wringing his hands. Disconcerted by the annoyance Korra was rather alarmingly uncomforting onto his own features he turns his back on her glare and leans toward Korra. "I _really_ have to piss..." he whispers.

Korra looks at him, horrified. "Nope! I am not letting you do that in my body!" She shouted at her dancing body

"How much liquid did you drink?" Mako asks still dancing trying not to wet himself he need to relieve himself or else

"Not much Not much _just_ _20 bottles of Wegee Juice"_ Korra stated quietly the other night the kids bet she couldn't drink that much juice after drinking 20 bottle she proved them wrong at the time she didn't need to pee now Mako had to pay for her stupidity.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did you drink so much" Mako said hopping around desperately Korra didn't know to find this funny or hilarious she laughed at the site.

"I didn't need to go after drinking that much" Korra said at the jumping Mako she smirked and Mako caught the smirk and decided to wipe the smirk off her err, his own face.

"I'm pretty sure your bladder will burst in the any minute. I'm guessing that could get kinda messy," Mako reasons, bouncing on the spot with his hands clasped in front of him in a desperate bid to not wet himself.

He suddenly smirks slightly. "Besides, pretty soon I'm sure nature's gonna come knocking on _your_ door." He gives her a smirk.

Korra pales and loses her smirk. She inadvertently looks downwards, mortified. _Oh Hell no!_

"What? Didn't think I might take a piss once in a while? I know my body's pretty good, but it's not _that_ good," Mako quips with a smirk.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit the bathroom." _Huh, never thought I'd ever say that and get away with it._ Mako thought running back to Tenzin's house.

Korra watches helplessly, dumbstruck, as Mako sprints from the area they were in back to Tenzin's. "_This has to be a bad dream. No, it is a nightmare!" _Korra thinks to herself at the situation.

She shakes herself and pushes the images of Mako 'making the most' of their strange circumstances from her mind. As well as those depicting the inevitable realities that comes with inhabiting a male counterpart's body. She ran after Mako when he is completely out of sight.

Author's Note: Hey you guys here's chapter 3 I hope Korra and Mako aren't to OOC thank you for the reviews and ideas please spread this story around and leave reviews I hope they do a body switching episode that is kid friendly ^_^

_**On the next episode **_

Mako tries to pee and Korra tries to stop him and what will happen to the little air bender's? And Will Mako survive panel training? Tune in next week to find out.


	4. Mako Pees and Korra kisses Mako?

_Previously on Naruto _

"_I'm pretty sure your bladder will burst in the any minute. I'm guessing that could get kinda messy," Mako reasons, bouncing on the spot with his hands clasped in front of him in a desperate bid to not wet him. _

_He suddenly smirks slightly. "Besides, pretty soon I'm sure nature's gonna come knocking on __your__ door." He gives her a smirk._

_Korra pales and loses her smirk. She inadvertently looks downwards, mortified. __Oh Hell no!_

_"What? Didn't think I might take a piss once in a while? I know my body's pretty good, but it's not __that__ good," Mako quips with a smirk._

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit the bathroom." __Huh, never thought I'd ever say that and get away with it. Mako thought running back to Tenzin's house._

_Korra watches helplessly, dumbstruck, as Mako sprints from the area they were in back to Tenzin's. "__This has to be a bad dream. No, it is a nightmare!" Korra thinks to herself at the situation._

_She shakes herself and pushes the images of Mako 'making the most' of their strange circumstances from her mind. As well as those depicting the inevitable realities that comes with inhabiting a male counterpart's body. She ran after Mako when he is completely out of sight._

**Back to the story**

Korra ran after the full bladder Mako who was running back to Tenzin's house to use the bathroom Mako finally made to the house and ran in running down the hall into Korra's room Mako slides to a stop outside the bathroom, fumbling with the door knob in his urgency. Moving to lift the toilet seat he pauses and glances down with a sudden look of apprehension.

Conflicting thoughts waging in his brain cause him to pause and consider his next move. "_What should I do about down there?" _Mako thought

Meanwhile Korra made her way to Tenzin's house she ran down the hallway to her bedroom outside the bathroom door she banged on loudly.

"Mako open this door right now!" Korra shouted trying to make the firebender boy out of her bathroom.

Mako on the other hand was ignoring his teammate he was conflicted on what to do in this situation.

"Oh man," he whines to himself, his shoulders sagging as he shakes his head, the unfamiliar swing of a ponytail brushing his neck. He sighs and looks down at toilet for a moment.

"You're killing me here, Korra," he says, flinching at his disjointed feminine sometimes cocky voice that he heard Korra always speak in.

Clearing his throat he begins floundering in his uncertainty and hesitation. He scratches the back of his head, his fingers briefly becoming tangled in the unsuspecting tresses. Setting his mouth in grim determination, he turns, closes his eyes, and hooks his thumbs over the elastic waistband and sits, forcing himself to picture anything but the present scenario.

As Mako washes his hands he catches sight of Korra's face in the mirror. He runs his eyes over her delicate features, pushing the mop of brown hair back and leaning closer to study his new reflection.

Meanwhile Korra gave up on banging on the door after she heard Mako sigh and sounds of water splashing against other water after hearing a flush she decided to slowly open the door and see what Mako was doing.

He strikes a sexy pose, and in a poor imitation of Korra's voice quietly he says silkily, "Why _yes _of course you are incredibly good looking, Mako. Ever since I meet you all I have wanted to do was to rip off your clothes and-"

"Mako?" interrupts a voice from behind.

Mako spins, dropping his arms quickly. "I wasn't...I mean I...I was just..." he stammers. Realizing Korra is giving him a strange look from the doorway he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, hey, Korra."

"Uh, is everything ok?" Korra asks. She cranes his neck through the doorway, casting her eyes briefly around the room.

"Y-yes" Mako replies as he makes his way out of Korra's bathroom Korra who was currently snickering at Mako embarrassment.

Both made their way back outside near an area and went back to talking about their situation they hadn't noticed the moving bush a few feet away from them.

"Ok so now that that awkward situation is over what do we do?" Mako asked Korra who was hulking over him he had never realized how tall He was and how short Korra was.

"Well your gonna have to do my panel and meditating training today" Korra said looking at Mako with a smirk on her face Mako just had a deadpanned look.

"Then what about bending all the other elements?" Mako asked he knew how to Fire bend but he didn't know Earth bending or Water bending Korra opened her mouth to answer but Mako went on.

"Or what about Bolin or Tenzin should we tell them?" Mako rambled on and on as Korra became a bit angry at Mako cutting her off before she spoke as Mako went on and on. Huffing Korra grabbed Mako by the shoulders and looked down at him.

"For now we are not going to tell anyone about this" Korra stated looking into Mako's eyes Mako couldn't believe it Korra was trying to be serious about this situation that was his job!

"For bending I'll show you later besides in Tenzin's training we just meditate" Korra said still looking at Mako who looked less worried Pulling Mako away from her Korra looked into his eyes.

"Mako"

"Yes"

Korra brought her face closer to Mako who was blushing at the contact and Korra opened her mouth. _Why? Was she doing this_ Mako thought as Korra came closer to him near his lips?

"You have some food in your teeth" Korra said pointing the food Mako had stuck in his teeth that she had to point out it was bothering her greatly.

"…."

"Oh Come On!" (1) Ikki shouted while jumping up from the bush She, Jinora and Meelo were hiding in she hoped they would kiss the firebender boy ruined it y pointing out that Korra had food in her teeth Jinora pulled her down very fast and hushed her.

"I hate you so much" Mako huffed closing his mouth while Korra chuckled at his embarrassed reaction he didn't think she was truly going to be serious did he? Aw well that's what he got for believing her.

Meanwhile…

"What the heck" Goku said clutching his head in pain.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku not very concerned.

"I don't know how and why but I feel like somewhere a bunch of fan girls are crying out because a teenage boy and girl didn't kiss" Goku said Vegeta looked at him.

"Kakarot I don't give a shit I don't give a fuck" Vegeta sang walking away from Goku.

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys love the story despite a few spelling errors and other things I'm glad you like it the reason why I haven't updated is because of my computer.

Originally Last Saturday I was trying to type and upload the next chapter as a mini tribute due to Korra premiering last Saturday but my computer kept freezing up which pissed me off and last week was my last week of freedom before going back to school.

So school kept me a bit busy from typing the next chapter so after watching episode 3 today (which was a good episode) I decided to update today I will try to update as soon as possible I am also still looking for a beta reader Thanks for reviews and story alerts but I really want reviews and opinions and any questions you guys have on my story Please Review.

_**On the Next Episode**_

Mako does training and Korra watches him train and tries to keep him in character so Tenzin won't be suspicious Will they be caught?

_Tune in Next time on Ranma 1/2_

Ikki shouting is based on a cartoon character guess which toon character shouted "Oh Come On!"

Why were Goku and Vegeta at the end of this chapter I got inspired from seeing an anime mini crossover Hence the reason why Goku and Vegeta are at the end on the chapter

Once again I hope and I am sorry if Korra and Mako are OOC


	5. Author's Note and possible Update

Author's Note: Hey you guys I'm really glad your guys are really enjoying the story once again I am sorry for some misspelling errors and weird writing format but I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested PM me if you can.

About the next chapter…

I know I am supposed to upload Saturday but due to school, writer's blocks, stress from school and studying for tests, homework and I'll be honest I was a little lazy *angry glares* Fine… I was a lot lazy but I couldn't help it *scratches back of head sheepishly*.

I need a break from school so I am brainstorming I may do episode 3 and episode 4 after I watch it but for now Mako and Korra will deal with things like showering, awkward situations and hormones and Asami! *reviewers hold guns at me* H-hey let's calm down alright there will be some Makorra*laughs nervously*

I may upload Saturday or Sunday because I'm watching my adorable baby cousins their only one. ^_^

My other Story…

While writing and doing _Avatar Legend of Mako or is it Korra? _I started thinking about another LoK story I don't have a title but here's a summary

_We all know Korra is the Avatar but what if the Avatar spirit was accidentally separated into two Korra gets one half but who got the other half? A young man named __Junjie__ from The Foggy Swamp Tribe gets Spiritual side __Junjie leaves his tribe and sets out to Republic City for training. _

While looking up the Swap Tribe it caught my interest that there has never been an Avatar from there I know it didn't exist long but if Korra was from the swamp it would be funny if she had to blend in the City if she found out she had to leave and go to the City.

If you have any questions ask me if you have any ideas let me know.


	6. Mako trains and Korra watches

_Previously on Bleach_

"_Well your gonna have to do my panel and meditating training today" Korra said looking at Mako with a smirk on her face Mako just had a deadpanned look. _

"_Then what about bending all the other elements?" Mako asked he knew how to Fire bend but he didn't know Earth bending or Water bending Korra opened her mouth to answer but Mako went on. _

"_Or what about Bolin or Tenzin should we tell them?" Mako rambled on and on as Korra became a bit angry at Mako cutting her off before she spoke as Mako went on and on. Huffing Korra grabbed Mako by the shoulders and looked down at him. _

"_For now we are not going to tell anyone about this" Korra stated looking into Mako's eyes Mako couldn't believe it Korra was trying to be serious about this situation that was his job!_

"_For bending I'll show you later besides in Tenzin's training we just meditate" Korra said still looking at Mako who looked less worried Pulling Mako away from her Korra looked into his eyes. _

"_Mako" _

"_Yes" _

_Korra brought her face closer to Mako who was blushing at the contact and Korra opened her mouth. Why? Was she doing this Mako thought as Korra came closer to him near his lips? _

"_You have some food in your teeth" Korra said pointing the food Mako had stuck in his teeth that she had to point out it was bothering her greatly. _

"_..." _

"_Oh Come On!" Ikki shouted while jumping up from the bush She, Jinora and Meelo were hiding in she hoped they would kiss but the firebender boy ruined it by pointing out that Korra had food in her teeth Jinora pulled her down very fast and hushed her. _

"_I hate you so much" Mako huffed closing his mouth while Korra chuckled at his embarrassed reaction he didn't think she was truly going to be serious did he? Aw well that's what he got for believing her._

**Back to the story**

Mako got the food out of his mouth and proceeded to intensely glare at Korra who was currently still chuckling at his reaction she couldn't help herself it was funny seeing Mako act like that.

"Korra" Tenzin's voice called out as he was walking around.

"Korra!" Tenzin called out again he was getting impatient.

"Shoot Tenzin alright Mako I have an idea" Korra said looking at the firebender who was looking a bit anxious

"What?" Mako asked he hoped it wouldn't be an idiotic idea he knew Korra wasn't stupid but she wasn't too bright at making ideas

"Ok I'll hide in the bushes and you do my training" Korra said as she dragged Mako by the arm and shoved him towards Tenzin and hid in a nearby bush.

"Ah Korra there you are follow me training is about to start" Tenzin said walking towards the air panels with Mako following behind.

Ikki, of course, was the first to notice her coming. "Good morning, Korra!" the little girl cried out as Mako was within thirty feet of them, as the siblings and their father looking towards Mako.

Mako faked cheerfully greeted back the way Korra always greeted him and Bolin as he stopped in front of Tenzin, panting slightly to catch his breath.

When his breathing returned to normal a few moments later, he bowed to Tenzin and respectfully said, "I'm ready for my first lesson, Master Tenzin." Tenzin raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it while Korra was in the bush face-palming Korra was respectful but not that much of an ass-kisser.

"Good," nodded Tenzin as Mako came out of his bow, "because I can assure you that Airbending won't be as easy as you think it might be."

"Then what _am_ I doing today?" Mako asked Tenzin who pointed at the panels.

That," simply replied Tenzin, pointing towards the panels that were arranged behind Korra, all of which had the symbol of Airbending engraved in a cyan field in the middle of the panel... As Mako looked at the panels,

Tenzin dropped his arm back underneath his crimson cloak and said, "As an Airbender, you must be quick and agile, even more so than you are now." As Mako looked back at him, he said, "What I'm going to have you do is dodge the panels as best you can without getting hit too much like yesterday."

"So all I got to do is run through those panels without getting hit?" Mako asked pointing at the panels

"Precisely," firmly nodded Tenzin, folding his arms behind his back.

"Ok!" shouted Mako with fake glee, pumping a fist in the air. Spinning around to face the twirling panels, he declared, "You better watch out panels, 'cause here I come!" The Firebender poorly imitated Korra and sprinted forward, leaving Tenzin and his children behind as he ran into the midst of the spinning panels.

At first, he ran in a straight line, trying to get a feel for the pattern of the panels' movements. Once he felt comfortable enough to move, he veered off to his left…

Mako moved forward and slowly began to make his way through the gates, easily moving in time to avoid a brutal beating.

"Keep your mind clear Korra!" Jinora shouted encouragingly from the sidelines. Mako took another deep breath and continued to finish the maze of gates and ended outside victoriously. Jinora and Ikki cheered for him and Mako went over to them to catch his breath.

Tenzin announced the training was over for today as the children ran off leaving Mako alone with the hidden Korra who came out of the bush and slapped Mako in the back on the head.

"Ow!" Mako shouted rubbing the back of his head while Korra glared at him she was a bit angry at him

"What was that about? Why were you acting like an ass-kisser?" Korra asked Mako who just shrugged

"Its call being respectful" Mako said looking at Korra who rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever" Korra said crossing her arms not really caring, then Mako's eyes widen in realization.

"Korra you need to go back to my place Bolin's waiting" Mako said dragging Korra near the waiting dock.

"What if he gets suspicious?" Korra asked waiting for the ferry to come and take her back to the arena

"I doubt he will but just act like you were at home" Mako said as the ferry approach and Korra boarded on.

"Later City Boy!" Korra said waving Mako goodbye as she was boating (?) away from the Island leaving Mako alone.

Author's Note: Hey you guys it's been a while I'm sorry but school got in the way along with writer's block making a bit hard for me to update my story thanks for the reviews I am still taking any ideas you guys have I have a couple ideas but I am still thinking some up. And sorry if this is short and if Mako and Korra are OOC. I'm also trying to get my story on Avatar Wiki Fanon.

Side Note: While I was on the internet I found an interesting about the Astrological signs it turns out the nations are based on the zodiac signs and which sign you are your control this element.

I'm a Gemini I looked it up and it said I was an Airbender I wanted to be an Earthbender but if you were born a leap year you might have 2 elements. Oh well if you know your zodiac sign If you are a…..

Cancer

Scorpio

Pisces

You are a….. Waterbender!

Taurus

Virgo

Capricorn

You are a…. Earthbender!

Gemini

Libra

Aquarius

You are a…. Airbender!

Aries

Leo

Sagittarius

You are a…. Firebender!

_**On the next episode**_

**Korra tries to act "normal "after returning at Mako and Bolin's home and the Ferrets have a visitor after their match who could it be?**


	7. Probending and Sekoia?

_Previously on Yugi Oh!_

"_Ow!" Mako shouted rubbing the back of his head while Korra glared at him she was a bit angry at him_

"_What was that about? Why were you acting like an ass-kisser?" Korra asked Mako who just shrugged _

"_Its call being respectful" Mako said looking at Korra who rolled her eyes at him._

"_Whatever" Korra said crossing her arms not really caring, then Mako's eyes widen in realization._

"_Korra you need to go back to my place Bolin's waiting" Mako said dragging Korra near the waiting dock._

"_What if he gets suspicious?" Korra asked waiting for the ferry to come and take her back to the arena _

"_I doubt he will but just act like you were at home" Mako said as the ferry approach and Korra boarded on. _

"_Later City Boy!" Korra said waving Mako goodbye as she was boating (?) away from the Island leaving Mako alone._

**Back to the story**

Korra panted as she ran back to Mako and Bolin's apartment after making her way up she collapsed on the couch she was exhausted from running sitting up she heard the door open with footsteps followed by it.

"Hey Bro!" Bolin said as he made his way up to over where Korra was she looked at him and gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey…bro?" Korra said a bit unsure it was kinda weird calling her pro-bending teammate "bro" when she had no siblings.

"So how was seeing Korra? And do you think you can get me a date with her?" Bolin asked he was on his knees begging Korra.

Korra was busy thinking she didn't like Bolin that way she thought of him as a good friend, pro-bender and a good Earthbender but she didn't have any feelings for him she had feelings for Mako to bad he was with Asami.

"Maybe I'll see what I can do" "Mako" said at Bolin who jumped up cheering and proceeded to pullout some food Korra saw vegetables, noodles and Komodo Chicken all cooked she inhaled the scent and drooled slightly she was more than hungry grabbing a box filled with food she proceeded to wolf down her share of food while Bolin ate his share of food.

"Hey Mako don't forget we got a match tonight" Bolin said throwing his empty food box and grabbing a small bath filled with soap and water and grabbed Pabu and proceeded to wash him clean.

"Yeah…." Korra said she had forgotten and now Bolin had reminded her no matter she could still bend (Even if she was in a guy's body) she hoped that they could win the match as soon as possible

***At the arena with the Ferrets ***

"AND HIRO FALLS INTO THE POOLS FOLKS! THE FIRE FERRETS WIN THE MATCH!" The announcer chimed into his microphone, dragging out every word. Said Ferrets were cheering and hi-fiving each other and wooted in victory as they made their way to the locker-room.

"did you see that after we got pushed back and Korra came back and knocked them out" Bolin said taking his gear off as the team changed back into their normal clothes and talked in the room until a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" _"Mako" _asked as _"Korra"_ made_" her"_ way over and a blur tackled "Korra" down to the ground and felt someone in "her" chest.

"Korra!" a voice exclaimed muffled in her chest "Korra" pulled the person off of "her" and got a look at him the person had brown hair with a curl stick out, brown skin, shiny light blue eyes the person had a flat chest as was a bit toned but still a little weak he was wearing Southern Water Tribe clothes and had a water skin oh his hip wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Mako asked looking at the Water Tribe boy who gave a small frown and looked at him.

"Korra it's me Sekoia" The boy name Sekoia said looking at Mako who decided to play along while Korra had a look of happiness on her face.

"Right… Sekoia…. It's good to see you…" Mako said as he was once again given a bone crushing hug from Sekoia.

"So Korra whose your friends" Sekoia gestured at Bolin and "Mako" who was currently grinning at the site of Sekoia

"This is Bolin and Mako" "Korra" said pointing to both benders as Bolin gave Sekoia a hand shake as both Mako and Korra stood there as Mako dragged Korra away from the chatting Sekoia and Bolin.

"Who's he?" Mako whispered to Korra who looked at him and gave a small smirk at the firebender.

"He's Sekoia my childhood friend from the Tribe" Korra said not really caring what was the problem he was just a childhood friend.

"What's he doing here then?" Mako said glaring at Korra then glaring at Sekoia who was arm-wrestling Bolin.

"He wrote me a letter telling me he was gonna visit so I said he could stay on the island" Korra said explaining to Mako

"You're telling me this now…" Mako said gritting his teeth in anger why was he getting angry at Sekoia.

"Yep I forgot you might wanna leave I gotta the back to the island" Korra said shoving Mako near Sekoia who hopped onto his back. Mako grunted piggyback riding a boy the same age as his little brother Mako then vowed to make sure to kill Korra for this later as he heard her laughing at his misfortune.

As Mako still had Sekoia on his back he felt something sharp poking his backside he stopped walking and turned his head back at Sekoia who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry…" Sekoia mumbled Mako then realized what was poking him in his backside as he threw Sekoia in the water and then snatching him by the shirt out of the water both teens made their way all to the ferry that was about to leave.

Sekoia apologized the entire way he couldn't help himself as Mako leaned over the railing he didn't notice Sekoia staring at his ass err, Korra's ass.

"Dammit Korra" Mako mumbled under his breath Oh, Yes Korra will pay for this later on he then smirked he remembered he had a date with Asami tomorrow meaning it was Korra's problem not his.

Author's Note: Hey you guys I'm glad you are all still reading this story I am also still trying to put this on Avatar Wiki Anyway I was going to upload yesterday but my little cousins kept getting in my way so I decided to post today and don't worry Sekoia will not ruin Makorra

I modeled Sekoia a bit off of Italy he is as tall as Romano but sometimes keeps his eyes close but he's not a coward but is cheerful. Let me know if you have any ideas or opinions leave me reviews

Happy Mother's Day!

_**On The Next Episode**_

**Korra has to go on Mako's date with Asami and Mako has to spend an entire day with a guy he woke up next to who was naked sleeping in the same bed as him…. How "fun" **

**Tell me your astrological sign and are you're happy with the element you got?**


	8. Mako, Korra and a nude Sekoia!

_Previously on Teen Titans_

"_This is Bolin and Mako" "Korra" said pointing to both benders as Bolin gave Sekoia a hand shake as both Mako and Korra stood there as Mako dragged Korra away from the chatting Sekoia and Bolin._

"_Who's he?" Mako whispered to Korra who looked at him and gave a small smirk at the firebender._

"_He's Sekoia my childhood friend from the Tribe" Korra said not really caring what was the problem he was just a childhood friend._

"_What's he doing here then?" Mako said glaring at Korra then glaring at Sekoia who was arm-wrestling Bolin._

"_He wrote me a letter telling me he was gonna visit so I said he could stay on the island" Korra said explaining to Mako_

"_You're telling me this now…" Mako said gritting his teeth in anger why was he getting angry at Sekoia._

"_Yep I forgot you might wanna leave I gotta the back to the island" Korra said shoving Mako near Sekoia who hopped onto his back. Mako grunted piggyback riding a boy the same age as his little brother Mako then vowed to make sure to kill Korra for this later as he heard her laughing at his misfortune. _

_As Mako still had Sekoia on his back he felt something sharp poking his backside he stopped walking and turned his head back at Sekoia who had a sheepish grin on his face._

"_Sorry…" Sekoia mumbled Mako then realized what was poking him in his backside as he threw Sekoia in the water and then snatching him by the shirt out of the water both teens made their way all to the ferry that was about to leave._

_Sekoia apologized the entire way he couldn't help himself as Mako leaned over the railing he didn't notice Sekoia staring at his ass err, Korra's ass._

"_Dammit Korra" Mako mumbled under his breath Oh, Yes Korra will pay for this later on he then smirked he remembered he had a date with Asami tomorrow meaning it was Korra's problem not his._

**Back to the story**

Mako snored as he slept the firebender boy was sprawled out in Korra's bed turning over on the other side of the bed his hand hit something warm opening his eyes slowly Mako awoke to find Sekoia in Korra's bed under the covers Mako snapped forward sitting up glaring at the Water Tribe boy who was sleep with a ditzy grin ripping the blankets off of the both of them Mako eyes nearly busted out of the sockets Sekoia had no shirt on but that wasn't the worst part Mako sees he has no shirt, no pants and had no underwear on he was naked!.

Mako found his eyes drifting _down there_ to Sekoia's "Vital Regions" and nearly screamed Mako was 100% sure of his sexuality and was with Asami and Korra had kissed him but he never wanted to see another guy naked with his eye twitching he grabbed the sleeping Sekoia and threw him out of the window into the water.

Stretching, Mako then got dressed and used the bathroom (He still dreaded the need to pee) he heard footsteps walking by his door with water behind the person He smirked served that Sekoia guy right for sleeping in Korra's bed nude.

**Meanwhile…**

Korra was currently sleep in Mako's bed she didn't mind the smell it smelled like Mako which she had to admit he smelled pretty good she was sleeping good except that the uncomfortable pressure in her bladder she rolls onto her side in an attempt to ignore the desire to pee.

Korra groaned and opened her eyes and sat up she had to go but didn't want to see "_it"_ again the first time was traumatizing enough after she took a sneak peek she hadn't even drink that much juice! She had two options try to ignore the need or suck it up and relieve herself from the pain.

Korra chose option one and got dressed heading to the kitchen Korra found a letter on the table labeled "_Mako" _Korra picked it up believing it to be another note from Bolin she began to read it.

_To Mako_

_Mako sweetie! It's me Asami I wanted to send you a letter reminding you of the date we are supposed to go on meet me at my house by 7:00 and I have a surprise for you it involves you, me and our lips meeting :)_

_From Asami Kikyo Sato_

_Your Girlfriend :)_

Korra's eyes bulged out the sockets with her jaw dropped she had to go on a date with Asami? Now Korra was also 100% sure of her sexuality once she had a dream with her and Mako on a beach drinking fruit drinks in the sand with him leaning in to kiss her them in the heat of the moment and then their clothes on the beach thrown around as they were having passionate heated se-

"Focus" Korra cursed herself by fantasizing about Mako and her on the beach she then tried thinking up ideas on how not to go on the date while pacing back and forth with a full bladder.

**Meanwhile again….**

Mako sat at the table with Tenzin's wife, Tenzin himself, the kids and the perverted moron Sekoia who was eating and grinning at Mako who focused on eating his food Tenzin cleared his throat and looked at Sekoia.

"So Sekoia how did you and Korra become friends" Tenzin asked politely as Sekoia swallowed his food down and glanced at Mako.

"Korra knows" Sekoia said grinning at Mako who swallowed hard and sweated nervously just because he was in Korra's body that didn't mean he had her memories.

"But I'll be glad to explain" Sekoia said putting a piece of food down and clearing his throat as he began to explain and Mako sighed in relief.

*Flashback (Ooooooo) waves arms around*

_A 5 year old Sekoia ran as fast as he could he was frighten and afraid as two bigger blurs tackled him to the ground and picked him up holding him by his jacket collar as he was forced to look into the eyes of two older water tribe boys who looked to be about 10 years old. Sekoia whimpered as they started their bullying routine._

"_Hey Koi boy" Kodak said shaking the young Sekoia around make the boy cry out in fear and in terror. _

"_Yeah Koi boy" Koda said looking at Sekoia and his twin brother as he cracked his knuckles frightening Sekoia even more as he tried jumping out of the other brother's grip._

"_L-Leave me alone or else" Sekoia stuttered out in complete fear he didn't want to get hurt by the two moronic boys._

_Kodak raised his fist signaling Koda to pour water on it as Koda poured water on his brother's fist it was cascaded in ice with small spikes on the end he held his fist up ready to punch._

_Sekoia who closed his eyes in fear until a loud sound on water being thrown and ice covering someone Sekoia opened his eyes and saw Koda covered in ice Kodak lowered his fist and looked at the distance and saw a small chubby girl with a ponytail glaring at him._

"_Let him go! Or else!" The water tribe girl shouted as Kodak snorted and dropped Sekoia who watched Kodak walk over to the girl and poked her in her chest._

"_Or else what? Whatcha gonna do chubby girl" Kodak smirked at looked at the girl who gave him a smirk back and then gave an innocent look._

"_Oh nothing just…. This!" the girl said throwing water into Kodak's face who sputtered and wiped the water off his face he tried punching the girl but she dodged Kodak tried again and missed angered he jumped in the air and tried kick the girl in the face as the girl smirked._

"_It's over for you now chubby girl!" Kodak said as he was coming back down to attack Korra as she smirked and lifted her hand and an Ice spike pointed up. _

"_No no no nooooo!" Kodak shouted has he was poked in the backside with the ice spike he then proceeded to run around screaming in pain with the ice still inside as the girl laughed._

_Unbeknowingly to her Koda broke out the ice and tried sneaking up behind her until an ice spike came up behind him lifting him off the ground he turned and saw Sekoia who had a grin on his face and stuck his tongue out at Koda Sekoia made his way over to the girl and tapped on her shoulder as she turned around._

"_Thank you!" Sekoia said hugging the girl as she blushed but then grinned._

"_No problem just another day for Avatar Korra" The girl or Korra said as Sekoia decided to introduce himself._

"_I'm Sekoia but you can call me Koi Koia, Kai or Seki is fine to" Sekoia said to Korra who giggled and ruffled his hair._

"_I got an idea wanna be friend?" Korra asked Sekoia who had a look of shock on his face which turned into a grin._

"_Sure!" Sekoia hugged her once more as she laughed and both ran back to the compound Korra was staying at as both brothers were left in their situations._

*End of flashback*

"And that's how we meet" Sekoia said as he went on Mako listened intentionally to him It turns out while Korra was a kid she had no friends due to her being locked up Sekoia was her only true friend the boy went on about how the White Lotus tried keeping him out but they always failed as Sekoia went on.

Mako stomach then felt a shock of pain as Mako clutched it for the day and last night his stomach would cramp up, he would feel moody and he had craved sweets like crazy Mako even saw a calendar in Korra's room with a circle on tomorrow's date he was meant to as Korra about that but had forgotten He shrugged it off and finished breakfast.

Sekoia suggested they go out in the city Mako agreed just to get the annoying nude sleeper off his back as Mako was dragged by the much smaller boy and found himself on a boat.

**Meanwhile**

Korra sighed as she made her way to Asami's house she had taken a Taxi all the way to the Sato's house she didn't want to go on a date with another girl and she still had to pee badly knocking on the door the girl waited as an elderly man opened staring at Korra.

"You must be Mako" the elderly butler said looking at Korra.

"Yes I am" Korra said leaning on the doorway.

"Mistress Asami is very ill" Kento the butler said letting Korra into the Sato's home as she gaped at the house inside.

"Oh I'm sorry" Korra said but on the inside she was jumping with joy No date with Asami! But her celebration was cut short.

"So she has requested me to escort you to her room" Kento said walking as Korra followed behind if only Kento could see Korra depressed state if only he turned around.

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Here's chapter 8 I decided to update as soon as possible I might update again on Friday or Saturday so look out I have bad news.

Bad News: I'm typing on my school laptop at my high school they give us computers instead of book by next Wednesday I have to return it so they can update it with books :( so the story might be on a long hiatus but then it might not be unless I find another computer to use and type my story So leave me a review what's your thoughts, ideas on this story

**On the next episode **

**Korra has to take care of a bed ridden Asami and tries not to pee herself and Mako gets a visit from "Mother Nature" Oh the horror!**

_**Tune in Next Time on The Last Airbender **_

**Tell me what's the funniest situation, quote or scene in this story **

**Anyone who guesses which anime scene I used in my story for Korra fighting off Kodak with the ice spike gets a free cookie.**


	9. Mako's Mother Nature and Korra's Tent

**WARINING WARNING: Mentions of** **Erection and "Mother Nature" **

_Previously On Ren and Stimpy _

"_And that's how we meet" Sekoia said as he went on Mako listened intentionally to him It turns out while Korra was a kid she had no friends due to her being locked up Sekoia was her only true friend the boy went on about how the White Lotus tried keeping him out but they always failed as Sekoia went on._

_Mako stomach then felt a shock of pain as Mako clutched it for the day and last night his stomach would cramp up, he would feel moody and he had craved sweets like crazy Mako even saw a calendar in Korra's room with a circle on tomorrow's date he was meant to as Korra about that but had forgotten He shrugged it off and finished breakfast. _

_Sekoia suggested they go out in the city Mako agreed just to get the annoying nude sleeper off his back as Mako was dragged by the much smaller boy and found himself on a boat._

_**Meanwhile**_

_Korra sighed as she made her way to Asami's Mansion she had taken a Taxi all the way to the Sato's house she didn't want to go on a date with another girl and she still had to pee badly knocking on the door the girl waited as an elderly man opened staring at Korra. _

"_You must be Mako" the elderly butler said looking at Korra. _

"_Yes I am" Korra said leaning on the doorway. _

"_Mistress Asami is very ill" Kento the butler said letting Korra into the Sato's home as she gaped at the house inside._

"_Oh I'm sorry" Korra said but on the inside she was jumping with joy No date with Asami! But her celebration was cut short._

"_So she has requested me to escort you to her room" Kento said walking as Korra followed behind if only Kento could see Korra depressed state if only he turned around._

**Back to the story**

Korra was depressed she had hoped she would get out of her date with Asami (Which still didn't sound right in Korra's opinion) She still had to pee and now she had to just pop in say 'Hello' and make her way back to the arena and stay there far away from Asami.

Kento slowly opened the door inside the walls were black there was posters of the Fire Ferrets and pictures of Asami and Mako Korra scrunched her face in disgust as she heard loud retching and the sound of a toilet being flushed Korra just turned around and focused on the posters as he heard Asami get in her bed and called Korra over to her.

"H-Hey Mako" Asami said weakly as she laid down her bed she wanted Mako to hold and hug as she was sick.

"Hey Asami" Korra said craning her neck looking at the sick girl who had looked like she was going to be sick again Korra couldn't help but feel bad for her Asami patted her hand on the bed motioning Korra to come and sit Korra came over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Mako" Asami said as she put her head on Korra shoulder as Korra flinched at the contact.

"I-It's fine" Korra said as Asami started to put both her arms around Korra while Korra was getting freaked out at the contact.

"I glad you still came even if I'm puking my guts out" Asami said with a weak smile as Korra shivered as Asami rubbed her back.

"N-No problem I was concerned and I still _love_ you" Korra said she had to swallow her own bile to keep it down from saying that it was weird say 'I love you' to someone else's girlfriend.

Asami ran both her arms around Korra as she shivered from the contact then the next thing Korra didn't expect was to feel Asami behind her hugging her with her breasts pressing into her back.

Korra's breath hitched and her entire face went hot as she felt Mako's _thing _growing and getting hard as Asami pressed harder into her back Korra couldn't help but let out a soft low moan Asami then leaned into Korra's ear.

"Are you all right Mako?" She asked in a seducing voice as Korra's hands were covering Mako's hard "_equipment" _that was now throbbing in pain Korra had never felt this type of pain before she wasn't enjoying Asami on her back either Damn Mako's hormones Damn them to the Spirit World.

Korra jumped up and walked fast to the door and left a confused Asami on her bed as Korra ran to find the nearest bathroom.

**Meanwhile**

Mako groaned his stomach was in pain as he and Sekoia walked around in the now dark Republic City as the other boy ran around looking at the sites as he clung to Mako's arm flashing him a smile the boy ran off to find some food for the both of them Mako felt something running down his legs Mako ran to find a bathroom finding a bathroom he went into the stall and pulled his pants down Mako's eyes bulged out as he found blood in his underwear.

'_Agni! I'm bleeding...Am I gonna die?_' Mako thought he was so confused and had no idea what to do.

Grabbing some tissues and putting it in his underwear and washing his hands Mako ran out and found Sekoia with two fishes on a stick as Sekoia was eating his fish Mako ran and shook him violently.

"SEKOIA WE NEED TO GO FIND MEDICAL HELP!" Mako shouted shaking the shorter boy back and forth.

"What's wrong? Are you ok Korra" Sekoia asked concerned he cared about Korra and wanted to make sure she was alright.

"NO! I'M BLEEDING" Mako once again shouted earning looks by by passers as Sekoia's eyes widen.

"OK! I'll take you get some help!" Sekoia said as he lifted Mako and carried him bridal style Mako was surprised and the shorter boy as he ran to find a healer.

**Meanwhile… again**

Korra was hiding out in the Sato's bathroom with the hard thing between her legs still hadn't gone away trying forget what had happened Korra then thought about something else while pouring cold water on herself she just thought about waterfalls which made he have to pee even more.

Korra just closed her eyes and focused on something else as she felt "it" going soft she sighed and her urge to pee came back even stronger, she turns, closes her eyes, and hooks his thumbs over the elastic waistband and sits, forcing herself to picture anything but the present scenario.

Korra tried sitting down but it felt uncomfortable so she stood up and placed both hands on _"it _"and peed sighing in relief she had shook "it" clean from the pee Korra washes her hands and went back to Asami.

**Meanwhile… Once More**

Mako walked out of the healer's room shaken up obviously from the **horrible** truth he had learned it all made sense now the reason Korra was sometimes moody when they had practice and why she had eaten the chocolate he got for himself that one time.

*Flashback with Mako and the healer*

"_Healer! __I'm bleeding!" Mako said as he ran inside to find the healer alone by herself who stared at him_

_"What? Are you hurt?" Kikyo the healer was immediately at Mako's side, searching him from head to toe for any kind of wounds. "Where does it hurt?" Kikyo asked Mako_

_Mako's expression then changed from panic to something similar to embarrassment. "It hurts a little here..." He put a hand on her stomach. "B-But it doesn't...bleed... there..." She looked at the floor while his face became even redder and he spoke so silent Kikyo had to concentrate to hear him._

_Oh...__oh!_

_Kikyo breathed out in relief __'__Now, how do I explain this?__'_

_"Well...You see, Miss, you're not hurt."_

_"I'm not?" Mako gave her a perplexed look._

_"No, you're a woman!"_

_"...What?"_

_*Insert boring explanation about menstrual cycles here*_

*End of Flashback*

Mako still was disturbed for life as he had a bag of the _"items" _to help him during this awkward mess He then found a worried Sekoia outside who rushed to Mako and gave him a bone-crushing hug and put him back down.

"Are you ok Korra are you gonna live?" Sekoia said giving Mako a look of concern and worry for him.

"Y-Yeah I'm all healed let's go back to the Island" Mako said grabbing Sekoia by the arm and dragged him back to the docks.

**Elsewhere…. I was tired of saying Meanwhile…**

Korra walked back to Asami's room and found the girl in her looking at Korra in concern as she made her way over to Asami's bed and sat next to the Sato who gave her a look of sadness as if she did something wrong.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong" Asami asked with a sad look on her face she didn't mean to make "Mako" run away.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine" Korra said patting Asami's hand while trying to block out the horrible incident that happened.

"I'm glad now I can do this" Asami said as she pulled Korra closer to her and kissed Korra on the lips as Korra was screaming on the inside of her head as Asami pulled away and leaned on Korra's shoulder.

"I love you Mako" Asami said as she then started to feel drowsy and looked at her wall.

"I-I Love you to" Korra said shakily what was she now supposed to say to Mako 'Hey I kissed your girlfriend' Korra then heard soft snores coming from the sick Sato she carefully placed Asami down and turned the light of.

Korra walked out of Asami's room and made Kento lead her out of the Mansion Korra still in shock made her way back outside and found a Taxi and took it all the way back to the Pro-bending arena trying to forget everything that happened this was awkward and she was also worried on how to explain to Mako that she kissed his girlfriend.

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story thanks for your support and reviews I also thank **Silver****-****09**for Mako's thought Once again I am Sorry if anyone is OOC My story is now on HIATUS possibly until I find another computer.

_**On the next episode**_

**Mako still dealing with "Mother Nature" and Sekoia admits his feelings for someone Who could it be?**


	10. Korra and Mako Bathe and Sekoia's Crush?

_Previously on Dexter's Laboratory_

_**Meanwhile… again**_

_Korra was hiding out in the Sato's bathroom with the hard thing between her legs still hadn't gone away trying forget what had happened Korra then thought about something else while pouring cold water on herself she just thought about waterfalls which made he have to pee even more._

_Korra just closed her eyes and focused on something else as she felt "it" going soft she sighed and her urge to pee came back even stronger, she turns, closes her eyes, and hooks his thumbs over the elastic waistband and sits, forcing herself to picture anything but the present scenario. _

_Korra tried sitting down but it felt uncomfortable so she stood up and placed both hands on "it "and peed sighing in relief she had shook "it" clean from the pee Korra washes her hands and went back to Asami._

_**Meanwhile… Once More**_

_Mako walked out of the healer's room shaken up obviously from the __**horrible**__ truth he had learned it all made sense now the reason Korra was sometimes moody when they had practice and why she had eaten the chocolate he got for himself that one time. _

_*Flashback with Mako and the healer* _

"_Healer! __I'm bleeding!" Mako said as he ran inside to find the healer alone by herself who stared at him_

_"What? Are you hurt?" Kikyo the healer was immediately at Mako's side, searching him from head to toe for any kind of wounds. "Where does it hurt?" Kikyo asked Mako_

_Mako's expression then changed from panic to something similar to embarrassment. "It hurts a little here..." He put a hand on her stomach. "B-But it doesn't...bleed... there..." She looked at the floor while his face became even redder and he spoke so silent Kikyo had to concentrate to hear him._

_Oh...__oh!_

_Kikyo breathed out in relief __'__Now, how do I explain this?__'_

_"Well...You see, Miss, you're not hurt."_

_"I'm not?" Mako gave her a perplexed look._

_"No, you're a woman!"_

_"...What?"_

_*Insert boring explanation about menstrual cycles here*_

_*End of Flashback*_

_Mako still was disturbed for life as he had a bag of the "items" to help him during this awkward mess He then found a worried Sekoia outside who rushed to Mako and gave him a bone-crushing hug and put him back down._

"_Are you ok Korra are you gonna live?" Sekoia said giving Mako a look of concern and worry for him._

"_Y-Yeah I'm all healed let's go back to the Island" Mako said grabbing Sekoia by the arm and dragged him back to the docks. _

_**Elsewhere…. I was tired of saying Meanwhile…**_

_Korra walked back to Asami's room and found the girl in her looking at Korra in concern as she made her way over to Asami's bed and sat next to the Sato who gave her a look of sadness as if she did something wrong._

"_Are you alright? Did I do something wrong" Asami asked with a sad look on her face she didn't mean to make "Mako" run away._

"_Y-yeah I'll be fine" Korra said patting Asami's hand while trying to block out the horrible incident that happened._

"_I'm glad now I can do this" Asami said as she pulled Korra closer to her and kissed Korra on the lips as Korra was screaming on the inside of her head as Asami pulled away and leaned on Korra's shoulder._

"_I love you Mako" Asami said as she then started to feel drowsy and looked at her wall._

"_I-I Love you to" Korra said shakily what was she now supposed to say to Mako 'Hey I kissed your girlfriend' Korra then heard soft snores coming from the sick Sato she carefully placed Asami down and turned the light of._

_Korra walked out of Asami's room and made Kento lead her out of the Mansion Korra still in shock made her way back outside and found a Taxi and took it all the way back to the Pro-bending arena trying to forget everything that happened this was awkward and she was also worried on how to explain to Mako that she kissed his girlfriend._

**Back to the story**

Mako and Sekoia were back on Air Temple Island tired from their exploring of Republic City as they made their way to Tenzin's house Mako stopped and sniffed himself and cringed it looks like he needed a **BATH!. **

Mako shook with fear he had already had been Horrified when he woke up with breasts, Traumatized when he found out about blood and Korra's regions and… He never wanted think about it and now he had to take a bath in Korra's body entirely naked… Someone shoot him now He would forever be Broken and He either would have a heart attack or foam at the mouth like that guy who foamed at the mouth when the Fire Ferrets gave out autographs.

**Meanwhile….**

Korra shivered in disgust after kissing Asami she was now forever broken she had kissed a girl. SHE. DIDN'T. EVEN. LIKE. GIRLS! Korra had also needed to take a bath and she was freaking out she had seen Mako's _"equipment"_ and she even put her hands on it to pee but she never wanted to see Mako naked…. Ok she wouldn't lie she had kinda wanted to.

Korra shakily grabbed new clothes for her to sleep in and new underwear for herself she slowly opened the door and looked at her complexion in the mirror and tried taking a deep breath and slowly took her clothes off and tried resisting looking at Mako's body she jumped into the shower and proceeded to wash Mako's body clean from after today's events.

**Meanwhile…. Again**

And so here he was now, in the bathroom, freaking out on the dilemma. Sekoia knocked on the door.

"Korra! Aren't you done yet?" Sekoia asked outside the bathroom door in concern he was worried about Korra.

"N... No!" Mako replied, voice shaking. "I haven't even begun yet..."

"Well... You've been taking so long in there I thought you were dead... Anyway, go on and take a bath. Is there something wrong? You want me to get Pema to come in and check it out for you?" Sekoia asked.

"NO! Certainly not!" Mako yelled at Sekoia who stood a bit back at the yell from his friend.

"Oh... Okay." Sekoia said leaning against the wall waiting patiently for Mako to take his bath.

"Ye... Yes..." Mako stuttered out in fear as he made his way to the tub.

Mako trembled as he saw the bath tub filled with water. He was not hydrophobic but right now he was... He feared the tub water... in Tenzin's house. Mako looked at Korra in the mirror. He would never ever take a bath in this body but... Sekoia was outside, waiting for his best friend to finish. How did he ever get into this predicament! Then... He spotted something hanging on the wall: a blindfold.

_Yep!_ He thought. _That's it! I'll just wrap that around her head and everything'll be nice and alright... I'll just have to make this short and quick!_

So he put on the blindfold... And... Well, you got the idea. Of course, Korra's body suffered many bruises from training that the bath eased some of the pain but there was nothing serious about them... Mako proceeded to wash Korra's body without trying to get a nosebleed as he felt Korra's body he curves and… well Mako needed to stop thinking about it.

Mako wrapped a towel around himself and put on new clothes still blindfolded and used the items the healer gave him and walked out the bathroom and Sekoia went in to bathe himself as Mako went into Korra's room it was an ordinary room nothing amazing just a room Mako walked over to the nightstand and found a book titled _"Our Wedding" By Korra and Sekoia._

Mako's curiosity peeked and he opened the book and looked through it he found pictures of Korra and Sekoia playing and running around smiling and grinning he then came across a picture of both of them dressed in fancy-ish clothes kissing and Sekoia placing a necklace on Korra neck….. A Northern Water Tribe marital necklace! And both kids kissing.

Mako closed the book and sat on Korra's bed thinking back at the photos he saw until a knock on the door caught his attention as he sighed.

"Come In" Mako said looking at the moon as the door opened and revealed Sekoia who had a worried look on his face.

"Korra what do you do when you like somebody?" Sekoia asked sitting next to Mako who had a bit of an angry look.

"I'm not sure do you how they feel about you?"Mako asked he wasn't sure why he didn't want Sekoia with Korra he was a bit angry.

"I think so I mean he has to like me" Sekoia said not seeing Mako's completely shocked face as he tried talking to the boy.

"H-He?" Mako asked as Sekoia gave him a frightened look and immediately got on his knees begging to Mako.

"Y-Yeah he's a handsome guy from our Tribe Balto. Are we still friends?" Sekoia asked in fear he didn't want to lose his only friend because he had a crush on a guy.

"Yes" Mako replied smiling at Sekoia who grinned and proceeded to give Mako a bone-crushing hug and thanked him repeatedly and went on to talk about Balto.

**Elsewhere….**

Korra proceeded to dry Mako's body off from the water on it from the shower and she admired Mako's body running her hand over Mako's muscular chest and couldn't help but sigh in happiness.

Korra turned around and dried the rest of Mako off to her attention she found a birthmark above Mako's butt cheek it was a small Panda bear above it she giggled and put on a T-shirt and shorts and climbed into Mako's bed falling asleep as she head the snoring Bolin.

**End**

Author's Note: Hey! You guys miss me? I know the last chapter was supposed to be the last one but since I turn my laptop in tomorrow I wanted to put up one last chapter so here it is I am also sorry about Sekoia if I offended anyone I'm a bit of a Yaoi fan and this is a Makorra story I also now there are no nosebleeds in Avatar but I couldn't resist. This story in kind of following the episode except Bolin didn't see the kiss and Asami's dad is not an equalist in this story

On another note did you see episode 7? that was a really good episode and Asami is not an equalist :) I'm happy sure Asami has something a bit off about herself but I know she isn't evil but people still keep calling her a spy.

Why would Amon need a spy when Hiroshi and Lieutenant had the Avatar, The Last Air bending Master, Chief of Police a couple of metal benders and possibly Mako and Bolin with the robot suits and give Amon them so the show would just end there.

if Asami joined her father or maybe if she did join Korra loses her bending maybe she would go in the Spirit World or maybe some kid in the Earth Kingdom would be the next Avatar I'm just saying the what if's.

if Asami did join I am not accurate just some guesses and people believe she is Amon Unless Asami can turn into a man like Ranma from Ranma ½ who turns into a girl she isn't Amon it was funny but now almost everyone believes that -_-; Wow….

I have some future stories in the works here's the titles I will get started on very soon after coming up with ideas.

_Avatar Legend of Junjie_

_Edvatar The Last Ed-bender _

_And many more _

_**On the next episode**_

**Korra and Mako try to figure out how they ended up in this situation trying to remember what happened before the change and the Airbender kids find out their secret.**

**List your favorite Legend of Korra episodes mine are **

**1. Episode 2 and Episode 6 (Both are tied)**

**2. Episode 3**

**3. Episode 7**

**4. Episode 4**

**5. Episode 1**

**6. Episode 5 (This was nothing about shipping and Makorra) **


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Hey you guys I found another computer for me to update my story on in my basement I'm glad it still works ^_^ Anyway right now I'm brainstorming ideas right now while having the stomach flu T_T Not Fun.

The next chapter may be posted this weekend if I feel any better I would like to thank you guys for your reviews and support and putting my story as your favorite or altering it I really appreciate it and thanks for your support and I'm still trying to post this story on Avatar Wiki.


	12. Brave Little Soldier Boy

Author's Note: Hey you guys sorry for making another's Author's Note but I made this note for Memorial Day and I wanted to do this to remember the brave soldiers who never came back home. If you are a Hetalia Fan read my 'Memorial Day' Fan Fic tell me your opinion on it Once again sorry for the note

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier_ _boy,_

_Taken from home..._

_Forced to fight in a war,_

_That's not his own..._

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home…_

Remember the Brave Little Soldier Boys and Girls who never came marching home and be happy the ones that did come marching home are with their families


	13. I'm back sorry

Author's Note

Hello my fellow readers sorry for not updating in forever I had to deal with family, my sister had to go to a hospital and I didn't leave a note about going on hiatus and I was depressed for a bit.

But after seeing Brave and the Season Finale cheered me up and got me back to this story looks like I owe you guys a lot of chapters but I've been busy with new stories I'm still typing and other stuff I had the next chapter perfectly ready but someone exited out the Microsoft I was using and got rid of it and I forgot to save

Fair warning the next chapters will be short omakes until I can get my stuff together and continue it I am not abandoning the story or discontinuing it I'm over my stomach sickness Let's just say typing and running back-and-forth is a pain in the you know what.

Right now I'm trying to think up some more stuff for the story and I am currently thinking and writing up more stories and I need to relax and be lazy some days so don't expect to soon of an update but I will update I promise.


	14. The story continues

Author's Note: Hey you guys long time no see *readers throw things at me* Alright I'm sorry please forgive me I've been really busy with school, family, friends and drama just so much drama it kept me from writing my story.

Any-who I not only got my laptop back but currently I am writing a couple short stories for now until I type up the next chapter so expect short filler chapters until I can get myself back on track and don't expect too many frequent updates.

Aside from doing this story I'm also writing new stories and revising my old stories into something much better and I adopted two stories from a fellow writer who gave them to me since she is swamped with too much stuff I'm working on titles and only have a few along with summaries.

_Edvatar The Last Ed-bender _

_Summary: The Ed's after watching one of Ed's crazy shows imagine what it would be like to control the elements and get exactly what they want.(Not the greatest summary)_

_Untitled (currently) (Legend of Korra)_

_Summary: A young fire-bender named Kintaro is a simple delivery boy in the city eventually he gets involved with the war and tries to find out who is father is with help from his friends, family and Team Avatar._

_The Capitals Strike Back (Currently under revision) (Hetalia)_

_Summary: __The Capitals have had enough from the Nations so what do they do they ban all together to get the revenge they deserve the Capitals decide to pull pranks until the Nations surrender being Leaded by Jacob F. Jones warning OC story Humor, Romance, and Drama._

Ok tomorrow I am uploading my first short, filler chapter with more information and possible date set up for the story to get back on track.

Leave me any comments, ideas, or questions in the reviews this story is back and off of hiatus :)


	15. I March On

Author's Note: Hey you guys long time no see *readers throw fruit at me* Alright I'm sorry please forgive me I've been really busy with school, family, friends, drama just so much drama it kept me from writing my story and dealing with my finals.

I just want to make this clear This Story is NOT Discontinued as I am still alive and writing just suffering from blockage.

Any-way I not only got my laptop back from repairs but currently I am writing a couple short stories for now until I type up the next chapter so expect short filler chapters until I can get myself back on track and don't expect too many frequent updates.

Aside from doing this story I'm also writing new stories and revising my old stories into something much better and I adopted two stories from a fellow writer who gave them to me since she is swamped with too much stuff I'm working on titles and only have a few along with summaries.

_Edvatar The Last Ed-bender _

_Summary: The Ed's after watching one of Ed's crazy shows imagine what it would be like to control the elements and get exactly what they want.(Not the greatest summary)_

_Untitled (currently) (Legend of Korra)_

_Summary: A young fire-bender named Kintaro is a simple delivery boy in the city eventually he gets involved with the war and tries to find out who is father is with help from his friends, family and Team Avatar._

_A Xiaolin Showdown fic_

_A Hetalia fan fic that formerly belonged to SuperKamiGuru1 _

_Monster High fan fic_

_A Call of Duty Zombies fic _

_A Borderlands 2 fic_

_Urban Legends (Legend of Korra)_

_Summary: Sims3fanever5478 and Alex Reznov5482 bring you Legend of Korra: Urban Legends involving the Legend of Korra cast (And possibly the Last Air bender Cast) in tales of horrifying Urban Legends from the Real World._

Since its Christmas Eve (Doesn't matter if you celebrate Christmas or not it's my gift to you) you guys have earned an excerpt of the soon to be made next chapter.

_Mako and Korra sighed they had been at the Republic Library the entire day the library was going to close in twenty minutes Mako frowned and picked another book up and flipped_

_through it crazily for a cure while Korra snored she had fallen asleep reading the books while Mako kept going._

"_I need to look in the Spirits section" Mako said to himself walking over to the Old Spirits sections and taking several books and opened them look at numerous Spirits and looked at one particular Spirit's names _

"_Akihiro-Daiki-Shuang? The Spirit of Punishment" Mako said out loud reading down further about the male spirit._

"_Akihiro is known for punishing humans for their actions. If a couple argued they would be switched to see the other's perspective if siblings fought they would be punished, friends arguing…." Mako went on and on but his eyes widen in realization and clenched his fists._

_Why was Akihiro punishing Him and Korra? _

Leave me any comments, ideas, or questions in the reviews this story is back and off of hiatus and I won't make any promises just don't expect a frequent update

Happy Holidays :)


	16. Holy Crap I'm Alive!

**Author's Note: Hey you guys *Receives 'boos' from reviewers and fans* I'm sorry for not updating in a incredibly long time my life has been filled with drama, schoolwork, family problems, flooded basements, arguments, and finals for my Junior year it's been rough.**

**I've been evaluating this story I wrote and I will admit the first chapters were rough to read so I'm going to rewrite them but I won't delete the story nor is it discontinued it will continue over the summer when I have more free time. **

**I'm still interested in writing this story and I won't give up on it but for future chapters there will be incredibly short ones until my muse is fully back and I get back to work on a story like this. I'm still amazed of anyone has kept reading and waiting I thank you for having such great patience.**

**Have a Nice Summer**


End file.
